


Centricide one shots and stuff Idk

by Randyisdumb



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, Canon Non-Binary Character, Death, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Oh My God, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randyisdumb/pseuds/Randyisdumb
Summary: Just centricide stuff , it's mostly just leftist unity and short sad stuff
Relationships: leftist unity - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

They stood amongst the buttercups in unity, the wind was gentle, it comforted the both of them. It sent away the lingering grief in the air, scattering it among fluttering petals and a flap of a sparrow's wing. 

It's funny how the end came wrapped in a pretty package decorated with the most beautiful of flowers.

Commie felt the gun tucked deep in his pocket. He had always knew it would come to this. He had always known and seen this future. Yet he couldn't bear to come to terms with it. Yet, there was no choice, as the wind coaxed for him to hurry, get it over with, so quicker would the grief be dispersed and forgotten.  
Ancom surveyed the view. The flowers danced and welcomed quim. It's a merciful, beautiful kind of grave, isn't it? Qui had always known this end too, qui had already accepted it ever since qui took commie's hand and both bound each other to an eternal alliance.

When qui felt the cold metal press up against the back qui's head, qui was fine with it. This was peace, this was finally rest. Qui would never fight this kind of end.

He pulled the trigger.  
The last thing qui saw was a pained face.  
Commie, why would you not put on that same, smug face until the end?   
Qui thought.  
It would be nice to see it again.  
The sound of metal rang out.

The flowers cried tears of yellow petals.  
The clouds parted ways in mourning.  
The wind scattered the memories.

Peace settled over the buttercup field.


	2. The red string

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random leftist unity short story because I'm emotionally attached

The velvet rope between us would ultimately tangle and strain but never break, yes?

That was what they had both thought, what they had believed and put trust in wholeheartedly.  
Maybe, just maybe, deep down inside, they knew the myth of that wretched red string was nothing more than a myth, one that would never intertwine and mix with reality.

The sun shines light upon the red of the string, turning it into the harsh red colour of blood. The moonlight blesses and coaxes it into a gentle colour of pink, pure and sweet like candy.  
These mixing of shades, changes, and the emotions bound to that red string will be forever held close and dear. 

It's too bad things like this never last.

A constant tug of war breaks even the strongest of ropes. The ropes that pirates use to hoist sails will one day be torn by the winds beyond repair.

Yes. One day the red thread that binds the both of them will be ripped from their hands.  
When the precious shade of green Ancom holds decays into a dull grey and never shines bright again. When anger turns Commie into nothing but an empty shell, that burns to ash memories he holds dear by casting them away to internal flame.

That was when they would bid farewell to the red thread.  
That was when they would severe the velvet rope.  
That was when they would part.  
That was when they would lay down a love to an early grave of buttercups along with the red thread that once tangled their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to write,, hope you enjoyed this ♥️ this was inspired by the song "kilmer" and I think it fits these two.


	3. You and Me- Leftist Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UhhhHh short and sad :D I tried to portray the dullness of love after seperation

The dishes piled up in the sink, unwashed, untouched from tasteless dinners.  
A red coat stained crimson from a fight fought in vain.  
A mask with colour faded into grey.  
Like their love, decaying, rotting.

One sat alone, himself lost in pages of futile pursuits of human philosophy.  
The other longingly stared out the window, hoping that the blue sky will appear as "dazzling" as it once was.

You and me, it was supposed to be.

"Wasn't it, Commie?"  
"Wasn't it, Ancom?"

Repeating, comfort, each other. Anger, then back together. Repeating, rinse it, entwine it among your thoughts.

A love that is still ever so unfulfilling.

You and me, holding close next to a fireplace which flame had long lost its warmth. Pale skin, now freezing to the touch. Lips that dried, a voice long devoid of vigour.

You and me, a love that had lost all love.  
You and me, never to be.

"Right, Commie?"  
"Right, Ancom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE HERE

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DO I WRITE HERE IM SORRY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME POSTING STUFF ON HERE I DONT KNOW HOW THIS WORKS


End file.
